<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圣诞节不如上个线上课吧 by LucyWang1977</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405296">圣诞节不如上个线上课吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWang1977/pseuds/LucyWang1977'>LucyWang1977</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 结合实事</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyWang1977/pseuds/LucyWang1977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>浑浑噩噩九百多年，River在图书馆，从未见到Doctor回来过</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圣诞节不如上个线上课吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>River正捡着教案，图书馆自从被10th doctor拯救出四千多个消失了的人以后，在重重黑雾的阴影中，又变成了寂静一片。整个星球都只有意识们在游荡。</p>
<p>已经九百多年了。</p>
<p>短暂的自我麻痹以后，即使她只能生活在虚幻的电脑内核里面，River Song也能很快找到让自己忙起来的事情。至少她在露娜大学的职位还没有卸任，顺势而为地开了一门网课。</p>
<p>River在网络世界混得风生水起，哦，基本露娜大学的学生们很爱上她的课。谁能拒绝有着狂野性感卷发的考古学老师呢？</p>
<p>然而从某种意义上说她没有逃得掉死去的命运，她依旧只是游荡在天地的游魂……River甚至有些得意，看吧看吧，老娘就是一道意识也是讲台上最靓的仔！</p>
<p>doctor没有来找过她，River知道doctor不喜欢结束。不过River不大在意，她在图书馆里看到了他/她，继苏格兰白发老头的形象之后，她竟然变成了一位金发女性！</p>
<p>发现这一点以后，River不着痕迹地颤抖一下，喃喃“oh，sweetie，这可太有趣了。”她欢快地脚步被身后的人叫住。</p>
<p>“一堂线上授课？”River狐疑地问。</p>
<p>露娜大学的外包课？说是地球上出现流行病，学生们都关在家里学习。哦好吧，doctor看来又要有得忙了……即使很少听过这种东西，不过River倒是乐意。</p>
<p>说不定会遇见doctor呢。她摇摇头，觉得自己有些痴心妄想，博士忙着拯救世界，最后的道别，伤透了她的心。</p>
<p>谁让她已经死去，而doctor不喜欢结束呢？</p>
<p>“史前的流行病学。”</p>
<p>“哦这是什么？这不是考古学课堂吗？”</p>
<p>一个长着很大下巴的年轻人“啪啪”拍了面前的桌子，嘴里不甘落后地叫嚣着“考古学是世界上最没用的东西！”</p>
<p>“为什么我会被困在这种无聊，荒谬可笑的课堂里！”</p>
<p>“human！ha！我要去拯救地球，你们人类却把我困在这里！听这种……这种盗墓的小偷的课堂！”这个男人忽然想到一个金色卷发的女人，声音弱了一些，有点受伤地大吼：“什么病毒，这明明是外星人入侵，你们就是从来不好好听人说话！（you just never listen！”</p>
<p>外表年轻，红色领结的时间领主被关在房间里，想到他的老女孩今天发出嗡鸣声很激动地催，自言自语说：真是太奇怪了。</p>
<p>旁边同样被关进来上课的Clara问：“你没事吧？”</p>
<p>“没事，我当然没事，我是没事之王。”</p>
<p>“那就停止抱怨，听你的课！”</p>
<p>“Oi！我才没有抱怨，我说的难道不对吗？”doctor被吼了，不甘落后地低声吼回去。</p>
<p>“今天我们要了解的是在古老的21世纪出现的一场大流行病，当时的人称之为'新冠2019'…”</p>
<p>doctor听到那个离开了他很久的声音，他死去的妻子，River，51世纪的考古学教授，随着声音渐渐入镜。</p>
<p>这不是21世纪的普通讲座！</p>
<p>这是从他死去的妻子那里得到的spoiler。</p>
<p>老女孩总是维护River，毕竟是她的半个孩子，他早该想到的。难怪今天出门时Tardis嗡鸣声不断。</p>
<p>她的小偷要来见她的女儿了。</p>
<p>时间领主的脸上出现哀伤的神情，伸出手在这落后的电子屏上，想要触摸她的脸颊。触碰之间，冰冷又光滑。</p>
<p>这简直就是作弊。</p>
<p>电子屏幕的一边是听讲座的人所发的弹幕，不只是21世纪的人们在发，他从言语之间发现也有三四十世纪的人类在刷一些无聊的评论。</p>
<p>人类总是这么无聊。</p>
<p>不过好在他可以从他金色卷发的妻子口中找到一些有用的信息。</p>
<p>时间领主痴迷地看着她，那是无法失而复得的珍宝，仅能从过去的一瞥中寻找到她虚拟的影像。她在他的身边，有血有肉，聪慧迷人，对他来说，却时时承受着已经失去她的痛苦。</p>
<p>而这个River，与他是线性的River，却已经是一个回声。</p>
<p>那些她蓬松的卷发，跟她那样，耀眼狂野，有着让宇宙爆炸的勇气与爱。她穿着一件白色的衣服，说话的时候那点调皮的口吻真让他想念他们的卧室</p>
<p>他宁愿没有这次明目张胆的提示，来自于未来看这次危机的作弊，只愿意跑走，让她的影像在心中淡去。</p>
<p>最后，像那么多失去的同伴一样，陷入时间领主千年记忆的长河里埋葬。</p>
<p>it makes him suffer.</p>
<p>The man， who keeps running， never looking back.</p>
<p>The man， who forgets.</p>
<p>当Professor Song结束她的演讲，他甚至不敢在弹幕里发上一条消息。51世纪的全息技术会让River看到他说的话，她一定会立马认出来。</p>
<p>毕竟，又有什么用呢？</p>
<p>doctor正了正他的领结，带着他那小狗一样可怜的眼神去拯救地球。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>